El baile de las máscaras
by Amaranta M
Summary: Es el sexto año en Hogwarts y a los tres amigos sus hormonas se les empiezan a alterar. Harry empieza a sentir algo por Ginny, Ron ya no ve tan rara a Luna y Hermione descubre en Draco a alguien interesante en el baile de Halloween.Ahí, los tres descubren cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos por alguien, no por su físico, si no por su personalidad.


El expreso de Hogwarts empezó a echar humo, anunciando su próxima partida hacia el castillo. Un montón de jóvenes brujas y magos iban y venían de un lado para otro, cargando sus baúles y las jaulas con sus mascotas. Era el inicio del curso y estaba el ambiente de siempre: la abuela de Neville gritándole que había olvidado a Trevor, niños de primero sobreexcitados y padres muggles mirando el mundo mágico con caras embobadas.

Hermione Granger se despidió una vez más de sus padres y corrió hacia sus dos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter. Ambos habían estirado más en las dos semanas que pasaron sin verse después de que Hermione se fuera de la Madriguera a casa de sus abuelos. Se sentía enana a lado de Ron, que rozaba los dos metros de altura… con Harry no tanto, ya que él siempre había sido bajo y, bueno, estaba de su misma estatura.

¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¿Qué tal les fue el resto del verano?

La chica abrazó a sus dos amigos con entusiasmo. En sus ojos se veía la emoción de empezar su sexto curso en Hogwarts y de ganar muchos puntos para Gryffindor. Harry parecía estar pensando más en jugar Quidditch que en años anteriores, pues le había llegado una carta de McGonagall nombrándolo capitán del equipo de su casa. Ron parecía estar igual de entusiasmado que su amigo en Quidditch, ya que planeaba hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo. Esto no le había hecho mucha gracia a Ginny, ya que le quitaría tiempo con Harry y, como toda buena hermana menor, no quería a su hermano fastidiando mientras ella trataba de acercarse al mejor amigo de éste.

¡Estupendo! –respondió Ronald – hemos jugado al Quidditch y Harry me derribó de la escoba…

No creo que haya sido culpa de Cabeza rajada, Weasley. Con esas escobas de dos siglos atrás y con tu falta de talento para jugar Quidditch, es de lo más normal que te caigas. - dijo una voz cargada de odio. Provenía de la derecha de Hermione, donde poco después vieron a la persona que más le desagradaba a los tres: Draco Malfoy – eh, sangre sucia ¿es que tienes a un pájaro anidando en el cabello?

Ignórenlo, vamos al tren, que ya debe estar rebosando. A lo mejor encontramos un andén vacío. – Hermione le dirigió una mirada fría a Malfoy y empujó a sus amigos a la puerta más cercana. Siempre era lo mismo con él, pensó, metiéndose donde no lo llaman e insultando al ton ni son. – Miren, ahí están Neville, Luna y Ginny, parece un buen lugar para sentarse.

El viaje a Hogwarts pareció corto, todos bromeando sobre cosas sin sentido, contentos ante la perspectiva de un nuevo curso. Al cabo de unas horas, ya estaban caminando por los elegantes pasillos de piedra del vestíbulo, dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor.

Oye Harry – masculló Ron - ¿Soy yo o Lunática quedó más deschavetada en las vacaciones?

Harry, que ya encontraba la excéntrica personalidad de Luna como algo totalmente normal, pero no se sorprendió de oír eso de su amigo. Ron podría ser muy insensible y discriminador, pero todos los que lo conocían sabían que no lo hacía a propósito.

Y eso que no has pasado mucho tiempo con ella. Pero después te acostumbrarás.

Harry había pasado un tiempo considerable con Luna el año pasado (en realidad, con la mayoría de la torre de Gryffindor, gracias al ED), pero Ron casi no, y como una aventura para ir a buscar a Sirius al ministerio no era una situación para hablar y hacer vida social, no le extrañaba que a su amigo le siguiera pareciendo extraña la elocuente personalidad de su amiga.

Uf, no creo. ¡Es demasiado extraña!

¿Qué platican ustedes dos? –preguntó Hermione, viendo a ambos – caminen o no veremos la selección.

El gran comedor estaba exactamente igual. Dumbledore platicaba con Hgrid, mientras los alumnos se sentaban. Vieron a McGonagall entrar con los alumnos de primero. Un inicio del curso totalmente normal. Con lo que ninguno de ellos contaba era con que las hormonas les iban a alterar un poco el año.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los meses pasaron y los tres amigos se fueron llenando de deberes, sobre todo Harry y Ron, que eran despistados y no prestaban exceso de atención en clase. Ronald Weasley corría a la biblioteca, maldiciendo por haber dejado sus deberes de transformaciones para dos días antes. No era muy bueno hablando de lo que le pedía McGonagall, lo que sea que fuera. Dobló en una esquina y se dio de bruces contra Luna Lovegood, que iba caminando como si estuviera en un parque. En uno de otra galaxia, pensó Ron.

Lo siento, Lunát… Luna – sinceramente, él le había tomado afecto después del año anterior, pero la seguía considerando un poco loca. - no te vi.

No te preocupes, Ron – respondió ella, con su voz tan tranquila como siempre, mientras se levantaba del suelo - . ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

A la biblioteca. Necesito dar con Hermione. No puedo escribir un metro sobre la transformación de un ornitorrinco a un águila. ¿se supone que debo poner los cambios que él experimenta o los pasos a seguir para lograr el hechizo con eficacia?

Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar – dijo Luna, mirando a Ron con sus grandes ojos grises. Al ver la incredulidad en los ojos de éste, sonrió y agregó - ¿Sabes? Soy de Ravenclaw. Se que la gente piensa que estoy un poco zafada, pero…

Oh – dijo Ron. – claro, si tú quieres ayudarme… me encantaría.

Se dirigieron a los jardines, se sentaron debajo de un árbol y empezaron a trabajar. Resultó que Luna sí que era muy inteligente y fue gran ayuda para Ron, a pesar de estar un curso antes que él. Terminaron el trabajo de Ron fácilmente, aunque hubieran terminado antes si ambos no se distrajeran tan fácilmente, una viendo cosas que el otro no podía y él pensando en comida.

Oye, Luna ¿Cómo te va en tus clases?

Bien, supongo. Bueno, es que a veces veo un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados y me distraigo, pero Ginny es buena conmigo. Siempre lo ha sido. Me pasa algunos apuntes e igual me defiende de los que se burlan de mí y me llaman Lunática.

Ron se sintió incómodo. Él le había llamado así muchas veces. Notó cómo se le calentaban las orejas. Luna no pareció darse cuenta. Él, aunque no era muy avispado para captar las emociones de la gente, se había dado cuenta de la tristeza de ella al decir eso. No era mucha, pero en Luna el más ligero atisbo de tristeza era notorio, pues siempre era alegre y vivaz.

¿Los Snorkacks vuelan? – preguntó él, divertido, pero no sarcástico, como era siempre con ella – nunca he visto uno.

Vio sus ojos iluminarse y escuchó lo que le decía. Resultaba que no, que no volaban. Y también resultó que era la hora de la cena. Como era sábado, cada quien iba a cenar a la hora que quería, pero todos se daban prisa, por miedo a quedarse sin postre ante la glotonería de los de sus casas. Ron se paró y le dio la mano a Luna para ayudarla. Se sentía cómodo con ella, no temía que le viera como un tonto, ni nada por el estilo.

Luna, por su parte, nunca le había importado demasiado lo que dijeran los demás. Si, es cierto que no le gustaba y que a veces la hicieran sentir mal. Pero si le hicieran todo eso a una persona normal, no lo aguantaría. En cambio ella, con su inocencia, alegría y personalidad excéntrica, lo llevaba bien. Bastante bien.

Entraron al Gran Comedor juntos, pero se dividieron para ir a sus respectivas mesas. Ella se sentó en el primer espacio vacío que encontró, mientras él buscaba a Harry y a Hermione.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras Ron estaba con Luna, Harry no tenía que hacer. Estaba en la sala común, que no estaba muy llena, dado a que hacía buen tiempo y era sábado, por lo que la mayoría disfrutaba el clima en los jardines. Los alumnos de sexto hacían apurados sus deberes. Él ya los había acabado (por alguna razón no los había dejado para último minuto). Sin Fred y George haciendo bulla, la torre ya no era la misma.

Harry se aburría. No sabía dónde estaba Ron, y Hermione debía estar en la biblioteca. No iba a ir a la biblioteca ni a ponerse a buscar a su mejor amigo. Decidió ir al campo de Quidditch a practicar. El primer partido de la temporada se acercaba y aun no había hecho las pruebas para elegir al nuevo equipo. Y para colmo, el primer partido era contra Slytherin. Subió al dormitorio y agarró su escoba. Estaba a punto de pasar el retrato de la Señora Gorda, cuando se le ocurrió que tal vez a Ginny le gustaría practicar con él. Después de todo, era el único miembro del antiguo equipo que quedaba. La buscó por la sala común y la encontró jugando con su cabello, sin nada más que hacer.

Eh, Ginny – dijo, captando la atención de ésta - ¿quieres ir a practicar Quidditch?

Ginny oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre y vio que era Harry. Su corazón le dio un vuelco. Él le gustaba desde que era niña. Con el tiempo, pensó que lo que sentía por el se desvanecería, pero no fue así. Ese año, se había propuesto salir con otros chicos, probar otra cosa. Pero decidió que podía esperar a hacer eso mañana. Después de todo, se estaba aburriendo y no había encontrado a nadie que le llamara siquiera la atención.

Claro. Sólo voy por mi escoba – Fred y George ganaban bien con Sortilegios Weasley, por lo que le habían regalado una escoba. No tan buena como la de Harry, pero sí una respetable. Corrió escaleras arriba, cogió su escoba y bajó. Harry seguía ahí. Caminó hacia él y, aparentando indiferencia, le dijo: – Vamos.

Llegaron al campo. Hacia un clima precioso, sobretodo para volar. Platicaron sobre las vacaciones en la Madriguera, de las Avispas de Wimbourne y de Holyhead Harpies. Harry vió cómo el cabello pelirrojo de Ginny se alborotaba con el viento. Se dio cuenta que llevaban media hora platicando en medio del estadio y que ninguno daba muestras de querer empezar a volar.

¿Cómo te tratan tus tíos últimamente?

Bien. No me han puesto barrotes en las ventanas, ni me han regresado a la alacena – Harry observó los ojos de Ginny. Eran hermoso. Se preguntó por qué nunca había pensado eso de los ojos de Ron, que eran exactamente del mismo color. Bueno, se dijo, puede ser que porque Ron es un chico. - ¿Quieres dar vueltas con la escoba?

Él se había puesto nervioso de repente. No podría explicarse muy bien por qué. Probablemente era porque llevaban platicando mucho rato y si no se ponían a practicar, sería tiempo perdido. O parecería que sólo la había llevado al campo para una cita, cosa que no era. Si, Harry llegó a esa conclusión mientras volaba.

Ginny era estupenda haciendo maromas en el aire. Harry la observó, era casi imposible alcanzarla. _Casi. _Habían empezado, sin proponérselo, a jugar a pescarse el uno al otro. Era divertido. Se les fue el tiempo, hasta que, mientras Harry se esforzaba en seguirla al ras del suelo, se le ocurrió derribarla de la escoba. Estaban cerca del suelo y ninguno de los dos se haría daño. Así que, sin más, se lanzó, dejando a su escoba volar sola unos metros e impactando suavemente sobre el cuerpo de Ginny. Ella se sorprendió. No se lo esperaba. Rodaron, riéndose, entre el césped. Se detuvieron, Harry sobre ella, con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro. Ella igual sonreía y tenía el cabello revuelto.

Ella pensó que la iba a besar. Pero no, él se apartó ágilmente, le tendió la mano y ambos fueron al castillo. Supuso que en realidad, el momento no había sido tan íntimo, como le pareció al momento. Entraron a la sala común, se despidieron y subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Harry bajó al Gan comedor. Al parecer, sus amigos no estaban ahí aún, asi que se sentó y les reservó lugar.

Vio a Ron acercarse. Parecía relajado y feliz. Por su parte, Ron vio a Harry. Parecía estar recordando algo divertido.

¿Dónde habías estado? – inquirió Ron - ¿Has visto a Hermione?

Estaba practicando Quidditch.

¿Hermione? ¿Practicando Quidditch? –dijo Ron, atónito – wuaw.

No, YO estaba practicando. Supongo que ella está en la biblioteca. – Harry rió ante la perspectiva de Hermione en una escoba. Ella odiaba las escobas - ¿Tu dónde andabas?

Por ahí. –dijo Ron. Por alguna razón, se le hacía raro decir que había estado con Luna. No, no le avergonzaba, era sólo que… era algo que no quería compartir con los demás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione no podía ver nada , ya que una montaña de libros le cubría la cara, pero tantos años en la biblioteca le daban un sentido de ubicación excelente. A menos, claro, que hubiera alguien por ahí. Caminó a su mesa y estaba a punto de llegar cuando alguien le quitó un libro de su cerro. Esto hizo que pudiera ver su camino y distinguió a Draco Malfoy llevándose el ejemplar que se había pasado veinte minutos buscando, _Cómo estudiar la Aritmacia sin romperse la cabeza._

¡Malfoy! - gritó, asentando el resto de sus libros en una mesa cercana y corriendo hacia él – devuélveme el libro.

Él siguió caminando como si no la hubiera oído. Hermione lo siguió, pero no podía gritar más, por temor a que Pince fuera y la sacara de la biblioteca.

Malfoy, devuélvemelo. –le dijo, con su voz cargada de odio. Tampoco pareció escucharla esa vez, simplemente siguió andando como siempre: de una manera engreída, como si todos debieran arrodillarse a sus pies. Se lo intentó quitar de las manos, pero él tenía buenos reflejos – dame el libro.

Mira, sangre sucia, mis ancestros llevan teniendo acceso a esta biblioteca desde hace siglos. Tú, en cambio, eres una intrusa por aquí. No mereces tener el libro – dijo, mirándola a los ojos con repulsión – ahora apártate de mi camino.

Hermione no le hizo caso. Estaba harta de que él se creyera superior. Él sólo era un cretino, nada más. Así que le quitó el libro y corrió hacia su mesa, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, unas frías y duras manos le agarraron la cintura y le arrebataron el libro. Volteó a ver y vio a Malfoy con cara de asco.

¿Ves lo que haces, sangre sucia? Hiciste que me embarre las manos. Qué asco. ¿alguien tiene gel antibacterial? – preguntó, manteniendo su cara de haber tragado un gusano – iugh. Adiós, Granger. Debo buscar un lavabo.

Y corrió al baño más próximo para lavarse las manos, que tocar a una hija de muggles era un verdadero asco. Pero de verdad necesitaba ese libro.

Hermione estaba indignadísima. Recogió los libros que le quedaban y los metió en su mochila con violencia, ante la mirada escandalizada de la bibliotecaria. Fue con paso firme al gran comedor y aporreó la mochila en el suelo. Sus amigos la miraban, al parecer estaban felices. Genial. Ahora la acosarían preguntándole qué le pasaba, sin prestarle realmente atención, pensando en aquello que a ellos les hacía feliz.

Fue un sábado ajetreado para los tres. El domingo pasó normal. Ya casi estaban a finales de octubre y Dumbledore dijo el lunes que al día siguiente les diría algo importante.


End file.
